


countdown to new beginnings

by Anna_banana



Series: Winterbreak writing challenge [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Countdown, Drinking, Formula One, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: Kevin has absolutely no idea why he decided to show up to this party.Oh yeah, Romain, he thinks to himself. That’s why.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/George Russell (Mentioned), Paul Di Resta/Nico Hulkenberg (mentioned), Romain Grosjean/Kevin Magnussen
Series: Winterbreak writing challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060850
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27
Collections: Winterbreak Writing Challenge (2020)





	countdown to new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [scharletred](https://scharletred.tumblr.com/) for making this writing challenge, it's such a great idea! This fic is (loosely) based on the first prompt.  
> "It’s the most wonderful time of the year!(*) Write some Christmas/holiday fluff featuring your favourite pairing. It can also be about New Year’s if you want to, anything as long as it’s cute and sweet and bound to give everyone rotten teeth!"

_10,_

Kevin has absolutely no idea why he decided to show up to this party. He doesn’t really speak to half the people here, is pretty sure the other half don’t even like him. He’s not even in F1 next year so no one needs to pretend otherwise. Kevin sighs to himself before finishing the drink in his hand. He grimaces, not even knowing what was in the cup that George handed to him when he walked in.

Kevin debates leaving.

_9,_

Kevin turns around and that’s when he finally spots Romain. The other man grins at him before waving. He even wiggles his fingers while waving, the bandages are off now and he understands that Kevin likes the reminder that he’s okay. Kevin can’t help but smile brightly back at him, even wiggling his fingers back in an exaggerated reply.

Oh yeah, Romain, he thinks to himself. That’s why I came here.

_8,_

Romain walks over and hugs him in greeting. Kevin has found himself hugging back too tightly recently. It always makes him worried, annoyed at himself over the possibility of hurting his friend. He never loosens his hold though, knowing how annoyed Romain would be if he suspected Kevin of considering him weak. 

A lot of people would assume that they get on because they are so similar but really it’s because they are opposites. Romain uses a soft, friendly exterior to hide a steely core, whereas he is always sharp, abrasive. If Kevin has always had a turtle shell to protect himself, then Romain is a big cat, allowing people to admire his soft fur while he sharpens his canines.

_7,_

Without even needing to speak, Romain notices that Kevin’s drink is empty and drags him to the kitchen to get a top up. Kevin thinks idly as he is dragged along that he isn’t even certain which driver’s apartment this is. It might be George and Alex that are hosting, Romain would know for certain but he doesn’t care enough to ask. 

‘Something to match your personality?’ Romain suggests while holding two options. 

Kevin looks between the two options- Apple Sourz and some kind of sweet toffee apple cider, and can't stop laughing. From most people he would take the question as an insult but from Romain it feels more like a peace offering. 

He takes a swig of the sweet cider. 

Perusing the options, he eventually hands Romain the cheapest looking wine on the table. Romain screws his face up at him, but despite already having a half full drink in his hand, takes a swig anyway. 

_6,_

They naturally make their way through the party, both preferring to find somewhere quieter. Before long they end up on the balcony, the temperature cold enough at New Year’s to keep most people inside. 

‘It’s weird to think we might not be here again,’ Kevin says, not entirely sure what he means by that statement.

Here in Monaco, teammates, this apartment, F1, together. 

‘If you want to be somewhere then it will happen again,’ Romain says as though it is that simple. 

As though simply wishing for something or wanting it enough will make it come true. While Kevin would never admit it to anyone else, he can’t help but quite like that idea. He also can’t help but wonder if Romain knew what he meant by it either.

_5,_

Other than perhaps Mick, Kevin has definitely found himself spending time with the man of the hour. Anyone who is doing the rounds at the party eventually winds up talking to them. Romain takes the bombardment of questions and well wishes with good faith and even Kevin keeps finding himself in conversations that are actually civil and god forbid, almost enjoyable. 

As Hulkenberg gives him a hug farewell from their conversation, the German whispers quietly into his ear, ‘Don’t fuck this up.’ 

Kevin glances over to his right at that comment. Despite Romain’s capacity for endless friendliness, Kevin can tell he’s beginning to get frustrated and can’t help but picture him saying ‘can you guys stop, I’m fine,’ jazz hands as evidence and all. 

As Nico pulls Paul away from Romain, mouthing apologies for the other man as they go with a smirk on his face, Kevin can only think to himself, ‘I don’t think I could fuck this up, even if I tried.’

, _4,_

As the night goes on the temperature drops even further, the balcony is almost deserted now. Kevin suggests that they could go back inside but Romain refuses with a frown. He’s clearly cold and maybe other people would find it annoying, but Kevin has always admired how Romain is just as stubborn as him. 

Kevin changes tactics. Suggesting that Romain could go and get them both a refill. The Frenchman agrees and goes to get more drinks. When he returns, he’s wearing his jacket, the glare in his eyes practically daring Kevin to say something. 

The Dane stays silent. He simply bumps Romain’s shoulder lightly and takes his drink with a murmured thanks. Kevin even puts on his own jacket, which had been hung over Romain’s elbow like a suggestion. He keeps it to himself that between the drink and the jacket, he’s actually now too warm. He definitely ignores the voice in the back of his head, pointing out that it's also Romain's presence that's making him flush.

_3,_

It gets closer to midnight and Romain huddles close for warmth. Kevin pretends that he is standing close for warmth too.

Marcus steps out on the balcony for some air. He raises his eyebrow, but goes back inside without a word.

_2,_

One minute to go, someone shouts loudly. Kevin is impressed that anyone was sober enough to remember a countdown.

‘Do you want to go back inside?’ Romain asks.

Kevin takes a moment to think about it, not because he doesn’t know what he wants to do, but because he’s not sure whether Romain is trying to hint at his own preference.

‘Not particularly,’ Kevin replies.

He tries to tone his voice so that it shows his contempt for the people inside, rather than his contentment at being out here with Romain. Kevin’s not convinced he’s pulled it off. 

‘Alright,’ Romain replies easily.

The Frenchman presses his arm against him, Kevin presses back. It shows that they’re okay, that the decision wasn’t the wrong one and Kevin has always appreciated how Romain understands the way he communicates, better with actions rather than words.

_1,_

‘Happy New Year’s!’

The loud shouting and cheering can be heard easily from outside. 

‘Happy New Year,’ they both say to each other and Romain’s arms wrap easily around Kevin.

After only a momentary hesitation, he returns the hug.

‘Do you want to get out of here?’ Romain asks, breath still whispering against his ear.

‘Let’s go,’ he replies easily, allowing Romain to grab his hand and tug him out of the apartment.

No one notices their departure.

They walk down the stairs rather than taking the lift, Kevin still following behind Romain. He has no idea whether or not the suggestion to leave was the obvious come on that it sounded like, but knows either way he’s never wanted to be anywhere with anyone more than right now.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I hope to do some more of these prompts over the holidays. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @ bottasvaltteri


End file.
